Love of Wood, Child of Water
by fireflyangel1
Summary: This is a songfic and story inspired by the Ami/Makoto love stories written by princedarienofthewhitemoon. Ami and Makoto are married and Ami has a surprise for her. This songfic is to Creed's "With Arms Wide Open." You can guess by the song what this is


Disclaimer: This song is not owned by me, nor are the characters. This Ami/Makoto Yuri stories "Touch of Wood, Caress of Water; Truth of Wood, Beauty of Water; are not owned by me. They were written by princedarienofthewhitemoon. He or she deserve most of the credit for writing these very wonderful stories.  
  
  
Love of Wood, Child of Water  
By fireflyangel  
  
A/N: This takes place a year after Truth of Wood, Beauty of Water. Ami and Makoto have gotten married like Haruka and Michiru did.  
  
"Makoto.....Makoto...?" Ami gently shook the soft, well curved body of her wife. Makoto stirred for a moment. "What is it love?" Makoto asked looking at Ami. "Do you think I would be a good mother?" Makoto was surprised at the question. "Why do you ask?" Ami knew she couldn't keep a secret from her wife. "I wanna have a baby." Makoto's eyes went wide. She sat up in bed. "Are you sure?" Ami put her arms around her naked lover. "I am. I want to have a family, share the happiness with you and a child." Makoto hugged Ami. "Well...if that's what you want....we'll go down to the clinic."  
  
(Well I just heard the news today)  
  
(It seems my life is going to change)  
  
(I closed my eyes, and begin to pray)  
  
(Then tears of joy stream down my face)  
  
(With arms wide open)  
  
(Under the sunlight)  
  
(Welcome to this place)  
  
(I'll show you everything)  
  
(With arms wide open)  
  
2 months down the road, Ami and Makoto stop by Ami's mom's house. She is happy to see the two and invites them in. "So what brings you two here." Ami blushed a little and held Makoto's hand. "Mom, do you think I would be a good mother?" Kethry went a little pale. "Uhhh...well...ummm..." She got over her shock and gave a soft smile. "Of course I do, why do you ask?" Makoto and Ami smiled and Makoto spilled it out. "Ami's pregnant! We're going to have a baby!" Kethry's face lit up and she hugged her 2 daughters. "Oh that's wonderful! But...how did Ami get pregnant." Ami laughed knewing she'd asked. "I was artificailly inseminated." Kethry laughed. "I'm so happy for both of you." She hugged both of them.  
  
(Well I don't know if I'm ready)  
  
(To be the man I have to be)  
  
(I'll take a breath, take her by my side)  
  
(We stand in awe, we've created life)  
  
(With arms wide open)  
  
(Under the sunlight)  
  
(Welcome to this place)  
  
(I'll show you everything)  
  
(With arms wide open)  
  
4 Months later, Ami and Makoto are lying in bed. Ami is curled up next to Makoto and Makoto has her Arms around Ami's now quite large belly. A soft nudge was felt from inside of Ami and Makoto hugged her wife. Ami was glad to find out that it was going to be a girl. "I love you." Ami said softly as she slowly drifted to sleep. "I love you too, both of you." Makoto kissed Ami's forhead and soon fell asleep as well.  
  
(Now everything has changed)  
  
(I'll show you love)  
  
(I'll show you everything)  
  
(With arms wide open)  
  
The day had arrived, Ami went into labor 2 hours ago, Makoto had stayed by her side all the time. Finally, the time came for Ami to give birth to their daughter, their creation. In the delivery room, Ami screamed in pain as she pushed. Makoto was not sure how much more of this she could take. The doctors told her one more push and Ami gave it her all. Makoto held her hand which was now numb from Ami squeezing it so hard. After a few moments, the crying sounds of an infant were heard in the room.  
  
(If I had just one wish)  
  
(Only one demand)  
  
(I hope he's not like me)  
  
(I hope he understands)  
  
(That he can take his life)  
  
(And hold it by the hand)  
  
(And he can greet the world)  
  
(With arms wide open)  
  
Makoto came into Ami's hospital room. There were no IV's plugged into her and no moniters which meant she was ok. Makoto smiled as Ami opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at her. "How is she?" Ami looked over at the slumbering infant wrapped in pink blankets in an incubator. "She's sleeping." Ami whispered. "She's so beautiful." Ami sat up. "Bring her to me." Makoto opened the incubator and picked up the little one. She handed the baby to Ami and she cradled it in her arms. "What are we going to call her?" Ami asked. "Let's call her Naomi." Ami smiled. "I love it." Ami silently started rocking Naomi gently. The infant smiled from the touch and being in the arms of her mothers. Life for them had reached perfect.  
  
(With arms wide open)  
  
(Under the sunlight)  
  
(Welcome to this place)  
  
(I'll show you everything)  
  
(With arms wide open)  
  
(Under the sunlight)  
  
(Welcome to this place)  
  
(I'll show you everything)  
  
(With arms wide open)  
  
(Now everything has changed)  
  
(I'll show you love)  
  
(I'll show you everything)  
  
(With arms wide open)  
  
  
The End.  
  
Thank you for reading. Please review. I'd love to hear your comments. 


End file.
